


Lament

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was standing on the ramparts of Osgiliath when a fearful knowledge pierced his heart...</p><p>An AU drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lament

He was standing on the ramparts of Osgiliath when a fearful knowledge pierced his heart like the bolt from a foul orc’s bow. Though he was not the son of Denethor usually gifted with such foresight, it was then that he knew his brother’s life had ended.

He cursed the fate that had kept him here in Gondor while his brother chased a dream of power in Elrond’s realm, cursed the father who never seem to recognize the true worth, or strength, of either of his sons.

Taking up the Horn of Gondor, Boromir sounded a lament for Faramir’s fall.


End file.
